


They Think They Know

by ximeria



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-13
Updated: 2006-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who cares if others don't 'get' it? Sure, it hurts, but if you're loved, you're loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Think They Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first porn battle

Bobby groans as the talented fingers find the knots in his neck and shoulders.

A whispered breath across his left shoulder makes him shiver. But not because he's cold. "I didn't t'ink you'd come tonight."

It's not a question, just a statement. One that Bobby doesn't know how to answer. It doesn't keep him from trying, though.

"You know I..." He's going to say he doesn't care what the others think. But it's a lie, and Remy knows that.

"We're supposed to teach everyone to have an open mind. To not fear what they don't understand." That's what he finally says as Remy's lips slide over his right shoulder.

"I t'ink it got lost somew'ere in de battle."

Bobby sighs and archs as Remy's hands slide down along his flanks.

"Forget t'em for now," Remy whispers against the small of Bobby's back. Bobby squirms a little as he feels Remy's soft long hair slide caressingly over his skin.

It's surprisingly easy to forget, at least for a while. Who cares that Warren thinks Remy's put some kind of mind whammy on Bobby? Who cares that Scott's tried to have a 'talk' with him five times so far and chickened out each and every time?

Who cares that they look at him and whisper when they think he doesn't notice? It doesn't matter one bit when he's got Remy touching him like that, when Remy's tongue slides down over his tailbone, dipping inside the crack.

Took ages before he'd let Remy do that. Now he can't say no, because the sensation of that sharp tongue that cuts down even the strongest man, that angers even the calmest opponent... that... that...

Bobby mewls as his world centers around Remy's lips and tongue. He pulls his knees up and to the sides to spread his legs as much as possible.

"Mon dieu, if you could see yourself," Remy whispers when he finally pulls back, giving Bobby a moment to catch his breath.

Bobby rubs his face against the pillow he's buried it against. Reaching out behind himself, he searches for a moment until he feels Remy's hands close around his. Remy leans forward, resting his head against the small of Bobby's back.

"I don't care what they think," Bobby finally whispers, and to his own surprise, he knows he's right this time. It may hurt what the others are whispering, but not every look he gets is confused or even slightly disgusted.

He's learned through all these people that love is precious and if you have it, you better hang on to it with every last ounce of strength. You never know when it might be gone, when it might be taken away from you.

"Remy?" Bobby's voice is low as he whispers.

"Mmmm?" Bobby can feel the hum against his skin.

"Fuck me," he whispers. "Please..."

A slick finger slides inside him and Bobby sighs. Remy never does this unless Bobby says 'please'. He's always ready to do it, but he won't take Bobby unless Bobby asks him to, directly.

How those idiots can think that Remy's got some kind of control over him, Bobby will never know.

As Remy slides into him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, Bobby knows that they have an equal hold on each other and he'll be damned if he'll let anything take that away from him.

The End


End file.
